


Submission

by orphan_account



Series: You and I [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cat Ears, Creature Inheritance, Drarry, M/M, Mates, Neko harry potter, Vampire Draco Malfoy, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Draco finds out, from a very reliable source, that Harry has a Sub/Dom kink he decides to use it to humiliate the Golden boy. However, things don't go exactly as he plans.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Set in AU where Voldemort never came back into power. Harry defeated him for good in the Chamber of Secrets second year. They caught Wormtail third year and he went to Azkaban for his crimes. Sirius was let free with a clean slate. Remus continued to teach at Hogwarts. He and Sirius are in a ‘serious’ relationship (Sorry, I had to. Lol). Harry still refused Draco’s handshake on the first day of school.   
> * Also, I have figured out that it’s much easier to actually finish a longer Fanfiction that has chapters if I write it all and then post it. I’ll still do it a chapter at a time (As I edit the chapters I will post them), but at least now it’s all done and I don’t have to worry about writers block.

Prologue   
Draco is ecstatic, more happy than he has been in a long time.  
The reason? Harry Potter, the precious golden goy, and his two BFFs are fighting.  
Draco has heard the rumors.   
There was some arguement between Potter and Weasley.   
The Granger wench had been forced to take sides and no one was very suprised that she had chosen her boyfriend over the chosen one.   
Potter was down and Draco knew that that was the perfect time to kick him. After all, alone Harry wasn’t as much of a threat.  
The only problem was - what should he use to kick him with.   
Draco is standing at the top of the Astronomy Tower thinking about just this, as he has been all day, when someone comes up behind him.  
He ignores them, or he pretends to until they step up beside him.  
“Malfoy.” Weasley says, standing beside him as though they’re friends.  
“What do you want Weasley?” Draco asks, continuing not to look at him.   
“You’ve heard that Harry and I are no longer friends.” he says.  
Draco nods, “I think everyone’s heard about that Weasley.” he says.  
“Yes well - I’m not going to tell you why, but -”  
“Then what do you want to tell me?” Draco asks impatiently. He turns towards the red-headed Griffindor and glares at him.   
Weasley looks away, as though ashamed to be here, “You hate Harry, right?” he asks.  
“Get on with it Weasley.”  
“I’ll take that as a yes. Well, I was wondering, if I told you something about him - a secret - would you promise not to - hurt him? Physically I mean?” he asks.  
Draco’s glare melts into a smile, “I promise to mentally scar and embarrass him only.” Draco says, crossing his heart and putting on his most sincere expression.   
Weasley nods, looking Draco in the eye and away again and then back at Draco, who waits patiently - like a snake waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike it’s prey.  
Weasley takes a deep breath, “Harry - has a kink.” he says.  
Draco’s brow furrows, “A what?” he asks.  
“You know - a kink.”  
Draco looks at his expectant expression, “You mean like those poeple that get off by touching other people’s feet?” he asks, disgusted.  
“That’s a foot fetish. Harry’s kink is much weirder than that.” Weasley says.  
“What is it then?” Draco asks, getting impatient, he’s feeling very close to losing his temper.   
“He’s got a dom kink.” Weasley says, all in a rush like he’s vomiting words.   
Draco thinks about this for a moment, “You mean - he likes being told what to do when he-”  
Weasley nods, still not looking at him. Draco looks out at the clouds rolling past, his mind working as he takes in this new information.   
How should he use this information, this weakness, against the golden boy?   
“H-He can’t know that I told you.” Weasley said.   
Draco smirked, “Alright Weasley. He won’t hear it from me.” he says.  
“And I don’t want to know what you’re going to do to him.” Ron goes on.  
“I wouldn’t have told you anyway.” Draco says.  
Weasley nods and turns to leave. Draco makes a point not to look at him as he leaves the Astronomy Tower.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm a little early! I'll be updating at least once a week - maybe more depending on how fast I get the chapters edited. Sorry it's not very long! I'll try and make them longer in the future. :)

Harry sat at the end of Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. His head was itching like crazy. It felt like pins and needles pricking along each side of his head, and it was just light enough to make his scalp crawl. As he resisted itching it he thought about what had started his and Ron’s fight. It had been harmless, Harry had never counted on Ron coming back from ‘studying’ with Hermione so early that night, but he still couldn’t change what Ron saw. Harry had been feeling - different - lately. It was more than just his scalp tingling, at random moments of the day Harry would suddenly find himself feeling - well - horny.   
In a misguided attempt to satiate these new - desires, Harry invited Fred and George to the dorm he shares with the other Gryffindor boys in his year. None of them were due to be there that night - Harry made sure of it - so the three of them had the go ahead to do - whatever.   
They didn’t even have the chance to get their clothes all the way off when Ron came in and caught them at it. His best friend and his brothers, and to top it all off Harry had never told his friend that he’s gay. It was a shocker to say the least and Ron wasn’t happy.   
He turned red from is hairline to his collarbone and for a moment Harry thought he was going to pass out. In this time while Ron was struggling, his brothers gathered up their strewn clothes, cloaks, shirts, ties, and slipped quietly out of the door - leaving Harry alone to take the blame.   
When Ron came back to his wits he started yelling, and if anyone was in Gryffindor Tower that night they probably heard every word of what Ron said - it was imprinted in Harry’s memory, that’s for sure.   
The story of Harry and Ron’s fight spread first through Gryffindor house, then through the rest of the school, like wildfire.   
Ron was the one that started it. He was telling people all about what he saw, along with a few details he added in. Harry looked like a slut and Ron was making it worse.   
All the people Harry considered friends before started turning against him, ignoring him.   
He tried to talk to Ron a few days after, to make amends, but Ron wasn’t interested - at least that’s what Hermione told him when he’d tried to approach the red haired boy. For some reason he was having trouble coming to terms with Harry’s sexual orientation and seeing Harry with his brothers wasn’t helping things.   
On top of all this, the twins were acting like nothing happened between the three of them.   
Harry felt all alone and to make matters worse, Draco had started treating him weird.   
He didn’t call him names in the halls anymore or insult him when Griffindor’s and Slytherin’s had classes together. More than once he’d tried to make what Harry could only guess was supposed to be ‘friendly conversation’. It was obvious that he felt bad for Harry, but the Gryffindor was too depressed to care.  
“Hey Potter. No classes today.” a familiar voice says.  
Harry looks up from his plate to see Draco Malfoy looming over him.  
“What do you want Malfoy?” Harry asks.   
Malfoy smiles beatifically, “I wanted to know if you would be willing to go on a walk with me?” he asks.   
Harry stares at his smile, probably fake, “No thanks.” he says. However, before he can turn back to his food Malfoy leans his face down close to his, his expression serious, “Let me rephrase that. Potter. You are going on a walk with me.” he says, his tone cold and demanding.   
Harry stares at him, his stomach has turned to jelly, his hands are trembling, it was a familiar feeling.   
“O-Okay.” he says. Suddenly Malfoy pulls away, the same calm smile on his face as before, “Good.” he says, “Meet me at the front entrance in five minutes.”   
As Malfoy heads toward the doors Harry looks down at his hands in his lap, they’re still shaking. What just happened?  
~ ~ ~  
Draco saunters toward the front entrance, his gait confident and sure, everything he currently isn’t. The look on Harry’s face when he demanded he come on a walk with him was comical almost, indeed it was enough to make Draco laugh on a normal day - any day but today.  
Questions and doubts whirled around in his mind. What if Weasley lied to him about Harry’s kink? What if the two of them were planning on using this false secret to humiliate him?  
What if Harry doesn’t show up?  
What if he does?   
Draco leans back against the wall beside the doors and waits for Harry to show up.  
A minute passes and then another.   
Draco hears footsteps. He looks up, keeping his expression nuetral.  
Harry is coming up the hall toward him, his expression meek but gaurded.   
Draco waits until the raven haired boy is right in front of him to speak.  
“I came like you told me to.” Harry says, looking up at him.  
Draco stares, unable to understand his expression, “Right. Uh, this way.” Draco says, slipping back into the dominant mask that he used before. He opens the front doors and follows Harry out into the light.   
They walk in silence until they reach the shelter of a large willow planted on the banks of the black lake where Draco is certain they will have some privacy. Once they are beneath the tree’s swaying branches he turns toward Harry.  
“Potter, I know that we haven’t always gotten on-” Draco starts.  
“That’s an understatement.” Harry chuckles. Draco glares at him and he’s pleased, and a bit relieved, when Harry recoils slightly when he meets his glare.   
“As I was saying. I know we haven’t always gotten along, but I was thinking that we might change that.” he says.  
Harry only stares at him, no doubt wondering if this is a trick.  
“I was thinking we could try to be friends.” Draco says.   
“Friends? Me and You? But you hate me.” Harry says, his tone of voice weaker than it usually is when they’re argueing.   
“I don’t hate you anymore. After I saw how your so called friends treated you I realized that maybe you aren’t as stuck up and attention seeking as I thought you are.” Draco says, trying to make his lie sound true. Harry looks sceptical, “So now you want to be friends?” he asks again.  
“Friends.” Draco agrees.  
Harry’s shock is not well concealed, “Why?” he asks, swallowing hard.  
“Same reason I wanted to before - I’m curious about you.” Draco says, stepping closer to Harry in the half light beneath the willow.  
Harry’s cheeks turn slightly pink, “Curious?” he asks.  
“As in, desire to know,” Draco says. I am a predator stalking his prey. Think snake.   
Harry looks down. Draco follows his gaze to his hands, which are shaking. Draco takes another step forward. He and Harry are toe to toe now.   
“So, are you interested?” Draco asks.   
Harry looks up and meets his eyes, “Y-Yes.” he whispers.   
Draco suddenly finds himself captured by those eyes - those expressive deep green eyes.   
Not sure what he’s doing, or even that he’s really doing it, Draco leans forward, as though drawn. When their lips meet an electric current sparks through both of their bodies. Draco puts his hands on Harry’s waist and guides him back against the trunk of the willow. Harry tentatively rests his hands on Draco’s chest to keep himself steady.   
Draco presses himself against the smaller boy, kissing him fiercely. He pushes his tongue into Harry’s mouth and Harry lets him in without a fight.   
He runs his tongue slowly over the roof of Harry’s mouth, savoring the taste or him. When Harry moans it’s a quiet noise, so quiet it’s almost like he was trying to conceal it or hold it back but it slipped out anyway. Still, the small sound brings the real world rushing back. Draco takes his hands off Harry’s waist and braces himself against the tree behind him.   
What just came over me? He wonders as he looked Harry over.  
The dark haired boy is leaning back against the tree for support, his face is flushed and his eyes are closed. Draco struggles to find a word to describe this strangely tantalizing look.  
He finds himself leaning forward again and stops himself. He quickly rocks back onto his heels and has to take a step back to keep from falling over backward.   
Harry’s eyes slit open, his chest heaves. Suddenly Draco realizes that he’s breathing hard too.   
Don’t let him pull you in. Remember this is all a game.  
“I’ve - I’ve got homework to do up at the school, but if you want we could hang out later.” Draco says, attempting to act casual.   
“Okay,” Harry whispers.   
Draco nods and turns to walk away. As he is, from somewhere deep in his mind a word surfaces. The word he’d been looking for before to describe that look on Harry’s face.   
It was. . . devoured.  
~ ~ ~  
After a couple minutes later, once Harry's head stops spinning, he heads back to the school as well. He doesn't quite understand what just happened between him and Draco - if that really happened at all.   
Am I imagining things now?  
Slowly, as if in a dream, Harry wanders through the school. He doesn't realize he's headed toward Gryffindor Tower until he's standing in front of the Portrait blocking the entrance.   
"Well, I suppose since I'm already here, I might as well go inside." Harry says to himself. He mutters the password and climbs through the portrait hole. When he gets inside he looks up to find everyone in the room looking at him. Embarrassed by their stares, Harry quickly makes his way toward the stairs. He's stopped halfway there by Ron, who looks shifty.  
"What did Malfoy want?" he asks.   
Harry raises his eyebrow, "Nothing really-" he hedges.   
Ron looks at him like he knows he's not telling him the truth, but he doesn't press it like he once would have. Instead he shrugs and takes a step away from him. Harry can see Hermione peering at them from the armchair by the fire. Harry can see the empty space beside her where Ron must have been sitting only a moment ago. The empty feeling inside him seems to grow as he sees his friend turn and walk away from him. Before anyone can see the tears in his eyes, Harry turns and takes the steps up to the boy's dorms two at a time. When he steps inside the dorm is empty. Still, wanting more privacy than the empty room provided, Harry went over to his bed and drew the curtains around it closed. Then he flopped back down onto the bed and took off his glasses. He covers his eyes with his arm as tears leak out of the corners of his eyes and into his hair. Confusion and sadness war inside him. Question swirl around his mind.  
Why does Malfoy suddenly want to be friends? Why did he kiss me? Did he really kiss me? What is going on?  
With a groan, Harry rolls over onto his stomach. I’m so confused. He wills his mind to go blank and, without realizing it, drifts off to sleep. When he dreams it’s of grey eyes and long fingers and a boy with white blonde hair.   
~ ~


	3. Chapter Two

The day after Harry and Draco's discussion beneath the willow, Draco decides to wait outside the doors to the Great Hall for Harry after he finishes Breakfast. Once he's finished eating he gets up and leaves the Hall, making sure to make eye contact with Harry as he passes by the Gryffindor table. When their eyes meet Harry blushes and looks away.  
As he's looking away Draco catches Ron Weasley glaring at him. Draco can almost hear him asking 'What are you doing?' He looks away and moves on.  
Outside the doors he runs into Blaise, who is just coming down for Breakfast.  
"Hey Draco, waiting for me where you?" the dark boy says, smiling.  
Draco shakes his head,  
"Not waiting for you." he says.  
Blaise's eyes widen,  
"Oh?" he sneers, "Have you just decided to start standing out in the hallway for no reason then?"  
Draco's expression turns sour. He's about to return Blaise's smart mouth remark with something equally scathing about the other boy's attention complex when the doors open and Harry comes out. He looks around and sees Draco and his expression of expectancy shifts to one of shyness.  
"Harry," Draco says with a smile.  
"Draco-" Harry looks between him and Blaise, his eyes uncertain, "If you're busy, I can-"  
"No, no I was just waiting for you." Draco says, stepping away from Blaise and toward Harry.  
Blaise looks shell shocked. Harry smiles,  
"Cool." He says.  
"See you later Blaise-" Draco says before taking Harry by the arm and leading him up the corridor away from the Great Hall.  
"Where are we going?" Harry asks after a while. the sound of his breathless voice makes Draco slow his pace. He looks over at Harry and sees him breathing hard and stumbling behind him.  
"Sorry-" Draco says.  
Harry smiles, this time his smile is more genuine and less shy,  
"So where are we going?" Harry asks.  
Draco feels a strange fluttery feeling in his chest as he meets the smaller boy's eyes, his smile making him feel warm inside.  
Pushing down these strange feelings, Draco looks around,  
"To be honest, I'm not sure. Have you ever been in this part of the castle?" he asks.  
Harry looks around as well,  
"No, I don't think so-" Harry says, "it all looks the same to me though."  
Draco takes another step down the hall, trying to remember how they'd gotten here in the first place. He'd been so consumed in thinking about the shocked look on Zabini's face that he hadn't been paying attention to where they were going. Was it left, right, left or right, left, right? No I think it was left, left, right. No . . .  
He turns back to Harry, prepared to tell him that they are lost. However, Harry does not seem at all worried about their predicament. In fact, he seems more concerned about his hair than anything else, as his hands are buried in the dark mass.  
"Harry, you're hair is messy enough, besides there's no one here to appreciate it anyway so stop playing around and help me figure out where we are." Draco says, hands on his hips. Harry's hands still at this and he looks up at Draco with an expression of complete awkwardness.  
"It's not that, it's-" he pauses, blushing, and looks away. Draco, intrigued, steps toward him.  
"What is it then?" he asks.  
Harry continues to look at his shoes as he mumbles something under his breath. Draco has to lean forward until their almost touching just to hear him.  
"My head itches." he says.  
Draco leans back, surprised.  
"Oh, is that all?" he asks.  
Harry nods, looking both relieved and even more embarrassed at the same time. Draco rolls his eyes,  
"Do you want me to check it for you?" Draco asks, "It's not like we have anything better to do. We are lost you know."  
The Gryffindor removes his hands, looking shocked,  
"Are you sure? What if I - what if I have -"  
"Head lice? Then we'll take you to the Hospital Wing, as soon as we can figure out how to get there, that is." Draco squints back down the passage where they came as he speaks. The thought of Harry having head lice was disgusting, but he would rather check the shorter boy now and help him get rid of them than accidentally get them as well by association after not helping him. After all, hadn't he done the same for Millicent third year? Madam Pomfrey had gotten rid of them immediately, no problem. He was sure she could do it again with Harry.  
"Are you sure?" Harry asks.  
Draco meets his eyes with a smile,  
"Of course, I'm sure. We're friends now, Potter - er - Harry. This is the least I can do." he says with a carefully beatific smile. As expected, Harry blushes and looks away.  
"Alright, come over here by the window. We'll need the light to see through your nightmarishly dark hair." Draco says, Grabbing his hand, Draco leads Harry over to the window. Once in the light Draco grabs Harry's head. He pushes his fingers across the scalp, carding the hair so he can look for anything unusual, but Harry is standing so far away from him that he can only see hair.  
"You're going to have to be closer than that." Draco says impatiently. He removes one of his hands from Harry's hair and, grabbing Harry by the waist, pulls him closer to him. It isn’t until he’s standing there that Draco realizes how awkward a position this is. He can feel the curves of Harry's body resting against his, his warmth seeps into him and every time his chest rises with his breath it pushes him back into Draco more. Clearing his throat, Draco banishes thoughts about Harry's body from his mind as he looks closer at Harry's scalp.  
“Lets get started then,” he says.

After looking for what feels like half an hour, but might just be five minutes, Draco stops.  
“I don’t see anything.” He declares, pulling his hands away.  
When he does, Harry sways into him, nearly knocking them both over.  
Cursing, Draco grabs him by the shoulders to keep him upright.  
"What the hell, Harry?" he says angrily.  
Harry says nothing, so Draco grabs his face and forces it toward him to get him to answer, but pauses when he sees that Harry's eyes are closed and he's breathing hard. He looks almost pained, Draco thinks.  
"Harry, are you okay?" he asks, his anger dissipating. Harry groans and shakes his head slowly. After a moment he opens his eyes and when his green eyes meet Draco’s stern grey ones he flushes a deep red and looks away.  
Slowly, as though unconsciously, he steps away from Draco’s so that they aren't touching.  
“Did you fall asleep?” Draco asks, wondering at Harry’s embarrassment.  
“N-n-not exactly - d-did you find anything?” he asks, stuttering horribly.  
“No, I didn’t. Is that why you’re embarrassed?” Draco asks.  
Harry shakes his head,  
“No- that’s not it-” he says.  
“What is it then?”  
Harry meets his eyes for a moment and then looks away,  
“It - felt good.” he admits.  
Draco stands straighter,  
“What did?” he asks.  
Harry blushes more -if that’s even possible, he was so red already,  
“Your fingers in my hair. It felt good - really good.” Harry says again, breathily.  
A head massage is a strange thing to get worked up over, Draco thinks. Still, he smirked evilly and reaches out to rub Harry’s head again. At first he just stares at Draco, shocked, but after a moment his eyes start drifting closed, his body swaying towards Draco, and he moans. It’s soft again, like last time.  
Using his free hand Draco pulls Harry back against him so that the smaller boy is leaning against him for support.  
As he rubs Harry’s scalp with his fingers he starts to recognize a pattern. When Draco rubs at a certain spot Harry goes very still and makes breathy noises, which Draco is certain are moans that Harry is trying to conceal.  
After a few times of this happening Draco experimentally starts rubbing only on these spots.  
Then, after a minute of patient rubbing, Draco is rewarded with a rather loud moan. Harry then melts against him, hiding his face in Draco’s neck.  
Draco can feel his warm breath there against his skin and it makes him shiver. He gets a whiff of something amazing, like nothing he'd ever smelled before, and, leaning down toward Harry, he inhales. The smell seems to be coming from the Gryffindor himself.  
Does he wear cologne or something? Draco wonders, trying to figure out exactly what the smell is. Maybe it's shampoo.  
Harry stirs, moving as though to pull away again. Draco blinks and pulls back, his mind feels foggy, like he’d been in a trance of sorts. Mentally, he chides himself for letting himself get carried away again.  
Harry steps away again, and he's looking at the floor,  
“You’re - very good at that.” he says.  
Draco looks for something to say back. He’s feeling uncharacteristically flustered and he doesn’t entirely understand why.  
Why do I become so discombobulated when I’m around Harry?  
Finally he settles with something simple.  
"Thanks," he says, rubbing his neck. He can feel a flush creeping across his face and neck and hopes that Harry doesn't notice.  
And suddenly Harry is smiling up at him with that shy smile. Draco can feel his heart beat extra hard, it’s almost painful, but then Harry looks away and the moment is broken.  
"Thank you," Harry says, "For helping me."  
Draco nods, not looking at him. He's still trying to get his composure back and looking at Harry now would not help.  
"But-" Harry says hesitantly, "You didn't find anything?" he asks.  
"Nothing." Draco murmurs absentmindedly.  
Harry stares at him, confusion written across his face, "Nothing? Really? No bugs? No sores? Not even dandruff?" he asks. His tone finally catches Draco attention and he looks over to see Harry pulling at the ends of his hair with a desperate look on his face.  
"No, nothing. Your scalp looks fine. Harry stop it and tell me what's wrong." Draco says, grabbing Harry's hands to keep the boy from tearing his hair out.  
"I just - I don't understand," Harry's voice is small and Draco finds himself having to lean forward to hear what he's saying once again,"If there's nothing there then why does it itch so badly?"  
Draco stares down into Harry's green eyes and finds himself suddenly wanting so badly to be able to help him - not just because he's scheming to use this against him, but because HE wants to. Because he wants Harry to not have the confused, desperate look in his eyes that he has now - he wants him to smile. Merlin, what is happening to me?  
"Look, why don't we go to the hospital wing and have Madam Pomfrey check you over? Okay? She'll probably be able to tell." Draco says, his tone uncharacteristically gentle and soothing. Harry takes a deep breath and looks down and then back up at him.  
"Okay - yeah. But, how are we going to get there - we're lost remember?" he says, smiling again.  
Draco leans away from him, smirking, "Easy, Harry. We just retrace our steps."  
Unfortunately it wouldn’t be as easy as Draco thought.  
~ ~ ~  
An hour later they finally make it back to the great hall. Harry looks around and lets out a choking laugh. When he looks up at Draco he finds the blonde glaring at him.  
"What?" he asks.  
Draco sighs. Harry can tell from the tightness around his eyes and the set to his mouth that he's frustrated. Two hours ago he wouldn't have been able to tell the difference, but now that he's been alone with the boy for so long he's started being able to tell the little differences in his expressions. Draco wasn't expressionless or unfeeling, he just didn't express his emotions as loud as others.  
"You know, if you had taken that right the first time I told you to we would have gotten here much quicker." Harry says, leaning against the wall next to him. He had grown so used to the Slytherin in the past hour that he wasn't nearly as shy around him as he had been when they'd left breakfast. Now Draco was glaring at him again and Harry couldn't help grinning. When he did Draco spun on his heel and started marching across the hall, all the while muttering something under his breath that Harry couldn't hear. Jogging to catch up the the long-legged boy, Harry calls,  
"Where are you going?"  
"The Infirmary." Draco growls. Harry catches up to him, laughing, he's just about to say something apologetic when Draco stops. Harry stops as well and looks up to see Fred and George standing in the middle of the hallway, staring at them. Harry almost takes a step back, but manages to stop himself. Instead he looks up to gauge Draco's reaction of this, but Draco only looks tense and guarded. Harry looks down at his feet, waiting for someone, other than himself, to say something and break the silence. After a minute, Draco shifts his weight from one foot to the other, brushing his arm against Harry's. Tingles spread up Harry's arm.  
"If you don't mind, we need past." Draco says. His voice is cold in a way that Harry recognized as the tone the Slytherin had used to talk to him with - before they'd become friends. It was strange to hear him use the same tone on someone else while with Harry. He couldn't stop himself from looking up at Draco's face again. Draco looked ready for a fight and for a split second Harry thought he was going to have to grab the blonde to keep him from charging the twins.  
Then George stepped to the side. Neither of them said a word as Draco grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him past the two boys. As they passed, Harry peeked up and met Fred's eyes and then George's, but before he could tell what their expressions were he was already past them and heading down the hall. Once they rounded the corner Draco slowed almost to a stop. He didn't let go of Harry's arm, but Harry found that he didn't mind letting Draco drag him along just as long as he didn't have to run to keep up, so he didn't say anything.  
"Are you okay?" he asks suddenly, shocking Harry, who had be staring intently at Draco's pensive face.  
"I - what do you mean?" Harry asks.  
"Aren't they the whole reason you're fighting with your friends?" Draco prompts. Harry suddenly realizes that OF COURSE Draco would have heard about what he and Ron fought about; the whole of Gryffindor Tower had heard. Still, the fact that he'd heard of what had happened between the twins and him was so embarrassing that he couldn't even speak for a second.  
"I - you heard about that?" he asked in a high voice that sounded not at all like his own. He cleared his throat and looked intently at his shoes.  
"I think everyone heard about that." Draco replied. Harry swallows hard. For some reason he wants SO BADLY for Draco to understand why he did it, but at the same time the thought of talking about something like that to Draco was . . . awkward, to say the least. There was a moment of silence. Then, when Harry finally opened his mouth to say something, Draco stopped.  
"We're here." He says.  
Harry looks up at the large doors that lead into the Hospital wing. When Draco lets go of his arm, Harry looks over at him. Draco had taken a step away from him, his head was turned so Harry couldn't see his expression.  
"Well, I've gotta go . . . do something. See you later Harry." Draco says. Then, before Harry could say anything back, he started off back down the corridor. In a moment he was out of sight.  
What just happened? Did I say something to make him mad? He seemed mad . . .  
Harry stood there for a moment, trying to puzzle out Draco's sudden mood swing and disappearance and also trying to pretend he wasn't trying not to cry - which was ridiculous because really? Who cries over something so silly as being left alone?  
I’m not in Preschool anymore, this is stupid. Man up, Harry.  
Taking a deep breath, Harry finally gets the courage to open the door to the infirmary and go inside. There weren't any students in at the moment so the long room was empty and then it suddenly wasn't as Madam Pomfrey came scuttling out from nowhere.  
"Harry, dear, what seems to be the trouble?" she asks. 

~ ~ ~  
Draco stomped through the Slytherin Common Room toward his dorm. Once inside he slammed the door with more force than necessary and threw himself on his bed. Any other teenager would have screamed into a pillow or something to let out their anger, but not this teenager. Draco took a deep breath, held it for tive seconds, and then let it out. He repeated this process until he felt calm enough to turn over and look up at the canopy of his bed.  
Get your shit together, Malfoy.  
Closing his eyes, Draco goes over the last hour and a half. He made an absolute fool of himself trying to get them back to the Great Hall, something Harry had been quick to point out, even without actually saying so. Then they’d run into the Weasley twins and that had only made Draco angrier, although he didn’t exactly understand why. He’d been so overcome that he was seeing red. He tried to calm down by talking to Harry, to get his mind off his anger, but it was only made worse when he saw how reluctant Harry was to talk to him about what happened between him and the Twins. He’d been forced to leave before he did something to further embarrass himself. Now he was lying on his bed reflecting on his own idiocy. Pushing his confusion about his anger aside, Draco tries to think of what he’s going to do to make up for his disappearing act. He was supposed to help Harry figure out why his head was itching and instead he’d left him to his own, and Madam Pomfrey’s, devices.  
He’s probably angry with me. I should apologize when I see him next. Draco wrinkled his nose at this thought. Malfoy’s do not apologize. His thoughts were interrupted when a knock came at the door. Before he could ask who it was Blaise opened the door and stepped through.  
“What do you want Blaise?” Draco asks acidically. Finally, someone to take my anger out on. Blaise cocked an eyebrow and stared down at him imperiously.  
“Why are you hanging around Potter? I thought you hated him.” Blaise asks. He doesn’t sit and Draco doesn’t offer as he doesn’t want the boy staying anyway.  
“That’s my business.” Draco replies, holding Blaise’s gaze. He narrows his eyes, scrutinizing him no doubt, but Draco doesn’t back down. You aren’t getting in on this, Zabini. This is my project. My plan. Harry is mine.  
“I see. Is he your new fuck buddy?” Blaise asks. Draco’s eyebrows shoot up.  
“No.” He says, “We’re friends.” Blaise doesn’t appear to believe this one bit. In fact, if Draco didn’t know better, he would have thought that Blaise was jealous.  
“You sure? Because it seems a bit fishy to me. Potter is outed as a homo, abandoned by his precious posse, and all of a sudden he’s you new buddy. What’s going on, Malfoy? And if it isn’t that then what is it?” Blaise asks. His eyes bore into Draco, who finally has to look away.  
“I said. None. of. Your. business.” Draco growls. There’s a beat of silence.  
“I see. You aren’t going to tell me anything are you?” Blaise asks. Draco doesn’t bother replying.  
“Fine. I’ll find out for myself.” Draco looks up in time to see his door closing behind Blaise as he leaves the room.  
Well shit. As if things weren’t already complicated enough.  
~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I'M SO SORRY! I know it took me a long time to update and a lot of you must be thinking that I've stopped writing this, but I'm not. I'm still working on it whenever I get the chance (I have alot of other things I'm writing too) and I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading! -UsagiDawnie


	4. Notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note! Please Read!!

So, you've probably noticed that I'm taking a long time editing and posting chapters. I'm really sorry and I promise that I will get around to finishing the next chapter. (I'm sorting through some personal family issues right now . . .) In the mean time I was wondering if anyone was interested in reading the unedited version of the story. It's completely finished. Just let me know in the comments if you want me to start posting that story. Thanks for reading!   
-UsagiDawnie

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: If you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all. Compliments or grammer (Etc.) corrections only please. Thanks for reading!


End file.
